Ultear's Restart
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: When Ultear sacrifices her self to stop the Dragons she over powers the last ages spell and ends up in the past she now has a chance to go with her mother instead of joining grimor heart
1. The Restart

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 1: The Restart

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

* * *

_Time is free,but it's priceless. _

_You can't own it,but you can use it._

_You can't keep it,but you can spend it._

_Once you lost it you can never get it back._

_Or...so you think_

_THE RUINS OF CROCUS JULY 7TH X791 12:00 AM_

The battle with the dragons was a losing one,the dragon slayers were doing there best to hold back the dragons but they just couldn't kill one the dragons were to strong and they were to weak from the 'Grand Mage Games', the mages defending the city were dropping left and right,and right now only one Mage had a idea on how to stop them and that was kill the present version of Rogue.

"Killing him is the only..." Ultear trailed off as she Tried to think it over as her bangs hid her eyes

'_In order to make the world return to the way it was...Rogue must die!_' Ultear thought then a image of Natsu appeared

'_If we kill him...Then we'll be the ones who have strayed off the path not him!_' The image of Natsu said forcefully then Ultear fell to her knees

"This is...The real me..." Ultear trailed off as she stared at the ground

'_In that moment...I froze...I couldn't do it...But that's not the problem here...I was about...to kill a INNOCENT HUMAN BEING!_' When Ultear thought that she had lost all hope for her self and she started to tremble as she brought her right hand up and looked at it

'_After every thing I still haven't changed not one bit all I've done is...is just play in the light and went home to the darkness._' Ultear thought as she clenched her right hand into a fist

'_My sins as a which can't be clean off that easily._' Ultear thought as she looked up into the sky and let her tears fall down her face

'_I no longer have the right...to live_.' Ultear thought as she closed her eyes and tighten her resolve and remembered something from when she just turned 13 and was looking threw the books on grimoire hearts airship studding her **Ark Of Time Magic**

_Flash Back Grimoire Heart Airship_

A thirteen year old Ultear was looking threw some books on Ark Of Time at a desk in the library of the air ship

"Quite a amazing feat for you to gather so many books about time magic." Master Hades said as he walked up from behind Ultear.

"Master Hades I didn't know you returned." Ultear said as she kneeled

"You don't have to kneel." Hades said as he looked down at the young girl in front of her

"Master you once told me about a 'magic to recover ones lost happiness'." Ultear said as she stood up.

"**Ark Of Time?**" The old man inquired as he watched the girl stand up

"I was finally able to find something about by comparing this book and the old myrdian scrips and found this." Ultear said as she picked up a book from the desk she was sitting at and showed hades

"**Last Ages** you mustn't use that spell." Hades said

"Why master I'm ready to do anything I'm ready to start over I can bring back time and start over so why this what I was looking for!" Ultear yelled

"Because you must pay the price to use Last Ages. When the user use that spell it brings back time but at the cost of their time." Hades explained

"Their time..?" Ultear trailed off and asked Very confused

"At the cost of the users life you can bring back time but it's undetermined by how much depending on user it will differ but it will cost you your life if you use that spell it is a spell of taboo so is that the world your looking for?" Hades inquired

"It's...Not." Ultear said as she looked down in shame

_Flash Back End_

'_Now I want that world._' Ultear thought as she placed her hands on the ground and let her magic power surge

"If the world can go back to normal by me sacrificing my life then so be it I will pay that price!" Ultear screamed as her veins started to bulge out all over her body

'_Please..bring the world back to when the gates were opened_.' Ultear begged in her head

"**LAST AGE'S**!" Ultear yelled as she looked back up in the sky and a aurora of magic power and different colors shot out from her body and headed straight for the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ultear screamed out in pain as she was sucked up with the aurora if magic power.

_Country of Seven September 1st X774 1:00 Pm_

"H-How could you replace me mom?" A 10 year old Ultear asked as she watched her mother Ur talk with a 8 year old Gray and Lyon from a hill little bit away grabbing a tree tear threatening to spill down her face as the snow gently fell

"F-Fine i'll leave and i'll never comeback!" Ultear yelled quietly as she turned around to leave but then a aurora erupted in the sky casing it to darken making every one in seven look up to see the marvelous event

"Wow so pretty." Ultear said in amazement then the aurora the burst downwards towards Ultear the little girl's eyes widen when she saw it coming for her then ne it hit her

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The little girl screamed in agony as the blast hit her. If you were looking at it from the outside you would of saw a ghost like older version of Ultear being fuse with the little Ultear. When the fusion stop it sent out a giant shock wave as the sky lighten up back to its grey clouds

"What the hell was that?!" Gray yelled as he got up from the shock wave that had knocked him, his is rival, and there master over

"I don't know come on let's go check it out." Ur said as she got up and ran over to were the shock wave went off as they walked up they saw a small crater with a little girl in it

"I-it c-can't be." Ur sutured as she got to the edge of the crater and got a good look at the little girl's face and tears threaten to spill from her eyes

"Do you know that girl master?" Lyon asked

"Yea I do it's my daughter Ultear." Ur said as she wiped away her tears she but that only made them fall.

"WHAAAAAT!" Gray and Lyon yelled.

Hades was wrong about the spell Last Ages it doesn't kill them it merely sends the person back to when they made a decision that had the most affect on there life,the person who uses the spell retains all of there memories from there past life but not there power,now let's see what will happen to Ultear now will she stay with her mother or Weill she run away and go back to Grimoire Heart

* * *

**And done with the first chapter to my brand new story I hope it was interesting for you so this one of my 8 new fics I want to right so this one may not be updated as quickly as my other ones so I'm warning you in advance so you don't get pissed at me so any way drop me a fav a follow and a review see ya around ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**

**Also that litte quote at the beginning is from Harvey MacKay I added the last part 'Or so you think' **


	2. The Reunion

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 2: The Reunion

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also my grammar is hopefully better,getting better,and not stayed at the crappy way it was when I started. Any way I hope this story has caught your eye and I'm sorry for not updating this one quickly its just I'm trying to be fair to all my fic's and not focus on just one any way if you have any questions about this fic well you'll just have to wait and see and yes I'm talking to you guest reviewer who has no name your questions will be answered soon so ya and also no flames please you don't have to be a faggot and say stuffs sucks in a review if you do t like some thing in use fic just stop reading it and move on to the next one. Any way sorry for my rambling let's get this party started ;}**

* * *

__The Best Thing About The Future Is That It Comes One Day At A Time__

__-Abraham Lincoln  
__

__Ur's house September 1st X774 1:30 Pm_  
_

"Master is that really your daughter?" Lyon asked Ur as he watched Ur put Ultear in Ur's bed.

"Yes Lyon she really is my Ultear." Ur said as she closed the door to her room quietly so she wouldn't wake Ultear up.

"Ok I believe you master." Lyon sighed having faith in his master which Ur just ruffled his hair.

"Where's Gray?" Ur asked after she finished ruffling Lyons hair.

"In the kitchen getting some food." Lyon answered

"I guess it is about lunch time how about I make you guys some lunch then when Ultear wakes up will ask her question's ok?" Ur said

"Fine master but I thought you said she was dead?" Lyon asked

"Yea I did but seeing her knowing that she is alive breathing in that room...so don't worry like I said when she wakes up will ask her question's." Ur said as she and Lyon walked away from her room.

"Fine."

_Ur's room_

"Ugh...what...happened?" Ultear said as she woke up and her eyes fluttered open as she grabbed her forehead with her right arm as she sat up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ultear said then she notice her voice sounded diffrent." I don't sound right!" Ultear exclameid as she looked herself over she and noticed her big bust was gone.

"What the hell happen to my boobs!" Ultear exclaimed standing on the bed that's when she noticed she was smaller.

"What the hell happen to me?" Ultear asked her slef as she looked over to her left and looked into the mirror on the dresser to her left and stared at the image she saw and her jaw dropped.

"Ok ok don't freak out dont freak out." Ultear told herself as she noticed that she was in a house she still hade enough sense not to scream in some else house that she didn't bo owned."This must be a after affect of Last ages." Ultear mussed thinking rationally well she wasn't wrong. Ultear noticed a newspaper on the dresser.

"Ok maybe I can figure out if my spell worked and how long it's been." Ultear said as she got off the bed and relaized that she was as tall as the dresser it self.

"Damn this small body." Ultear cursed as she put her hand on the dresser and she searched for the paper blindly.,when she felt it she grab it and looked straight for the date. When she found the date she was horrifed at what she found.

"Wensday Septmeber 1st X-X7-774." Ultears eyes widen ad she dropped the paper.

"I'm in the past." Ultear said slowly as she looked out the window and saw snow gently falling to the ground

"If I'm in the past Last Ages must of some how brought me back and punt me in my." Ultear trailerd of trying to think how old she was. "I guess I'm 10 years old again. Hades was wrong about Last Ages." Ultear mussed as she thought of hades being wrong

"I gotta figure out were the hell I am." Ultear said as she went over to newspaper in the ground and look for were the she might be and spotted the name of the countey she was in.

"If I'm in Seven and if the dates correct then...mom's still alive." Ultear said as her little eyes grew wide and a small smile came on her lips

"I have to find her." Ultear said as she through the newspapers in the air and ran for the door but she tripped over her own two feet and face planted on the ground.

"Owww...im not use to moving like this any more." Ultear said as she looked up and rubbed her fore head and looked at the ground. While rubbing her head she heard the door to the room open,Ultear looked up and saw her mother looking down at her with wide teary eyes.

"Hi mom." Ultear said with a small smile as the conner of her eyes started to get misty as she looked up at her teary eyed mother

"ULTEAR!" Ur shouted while tears streamed downed her face as she scooped her daughter up in a bone crushing hug while barring Ultear in her giant bust.

"Mom… boobs… can't breathe." Ultear croaked out before Ur released her sheepishly, the young Milckovich gasped for air after being released from the suffocating confines of Ur's large breasts.

"Sorry." Ur said sheepishly as she got down on her knees.

"I've missed you mom." Ultear said slowly as she got back the air in her lungs.

"I've missed you too Ultear." Ur said with tears of joy streaming down her face as she thought Ultear was not going to recognize her. This time instead of a bone crushing hug it was a nice soft hug from both parties. Gray and Lyon watched from the door way with a smile on both there faces as they watched the little family reuinoin infront of them.

_5 Minutes later_

"Gray Lyon this is my daughter Ultear." Ur reintroduced Gray and Lyon to Ultear who choose to act like she didn't know them. They also ha moved into the living room of Ur's little house.

"Its nice to meat you both." Ultear siad with a happy smile as she tried to play off like she didn't know them well she really didnt know Lyon but she knew Gray well enough.

"Its nice to meet you too Ultear." Lyon said and Gray nodded in agreement. Ultear was hoping this wasn't some dream and this was real. When she was on the run with Jellal and Meredy she would some timed fantasies what it would've bin like if she grew up with Gray,Lyon, and her mother instead of running away that day and now that was coming true.

"Mom do these two live here?" Ultear questioned her mother already knowing the answere to her question. Ultear looking up at her mom who was standing behind her.

"Yes they do sweetie there my students I'm teaching them **Ice Magic**." Ur answered.

"Thats cool can you teach me how to use Ice Magic to mom?" Ultear asked if this was real she would love to be trained by her mother and learn with Gray and Lyon and upstage them if she could since she's already pretty adapt in **Ice Make**.

"Of corse I will but I will not be giving you any special treatment just because your my daughter." Ur said as she saw the fire in Ultears eyes she was hoping that Ultear would want to learn **Ice Make Magic** from her.

"Good I was hoping you wouldn't I wouldn't learn anything if you took it easy on me." Ultear said with a wink to her mother as Ur just smiled at her while Gray and Lyon were happy for there master that she got her daughter back.

* * *

**I Know this was a small chapter next one is going to be longer and sorry that Ultear was a little occ in this but I thought it would be funny to see her act when she found out that her big ass boobs were gone and I pictured this happing so yea any way I hope you Loke this chapter the next one will be better so review follow and fav**

**(Put on epic music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE **PENGUIN OUT! ;)****


	3. The Training

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 3: The Training.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Me own nothing Fairy Tail owned by every one that has rights to it.**

* * *

_It Is Always Wise To Look Ahead, But Difficult To Look Further Than You Can See_

__-Winstion Churchill  
__

__Open Field In The Forest By Ur's house September 3rd X774 6:30 Am_  
_

"Come on Ultear all you have to do is use your imagination." Ultear incouraged Her self as she got up again and got in the ice make stance. Ultear was currently retraining her self/figuring out if she can still use magic. She had failed many times at using her signature spell **Rosen Krone**, every time she used the spell it would explode on her sending her flying back and damaging her hands and wrist's.

"Ok one more time! **Ice Make: Rosen Krone!**" Ultear yelled as she brought her right hand in the form of a fist to the open palm of her left hand. The spell had started with a pale purple light shining out in all directions. Ice was starting to form around her hands.

'_Common common almost got!_' Ultear thought with some excitement as the spell started to take shape, but then the energy of the spell built to quickly and exploded in her hands but, this time with so much force that it knocked Ultear of her feet sending her into a tree behind her. When Ultear hit the tree she bounced off it as the wind was knocked out of her and she fell face first into the snow.

"Ow." Was all Ultear said as she lifted her face from the snow, then all of a sudden her face was buried in snow again as snow from the tree branch fell on top of her head completely barring her head in snow. Ultear from inside the snow could be heard a muffled scream of frustration. Ultear stood up slowly and shook the snow off her head and the dusted the snow of her purple winter coat and sighed.

"What am I doing wrong?" Ultear asked her self as she looked down at her very bruised hands.

"Your putting to much energy into the spell sweetheart." Ultear jumped at the voice she looked up and saw her mother walking towards her with eyes full worry and concern that only a mother has.

"M-mom how long have you been watching?!" Ultear accused her mother by franticly pointing her left index figure at Ur.

"I've been watching ever since you started." Ur answered as she put her hands on her hips.

"Y-you have?" Ultear asked a little bit embarrassed that she didn't notice her mother watching her train.

"Yep. Though I must admit it took everthing for me not to run out and help you when you first failed." Ur said as she let her right arm hang as her left hand still rested on her left hip.

"I see then mom do you know what I'm doing wrong?" Ultear asked with wide big eyes that made Ur swoon on the inside for her little princess, but her outside almost cracked but she remained strong.

"Like I said before your putting to much power in the relase of the spell that's why it explodes on you." Ur said then Ultear's eyes widen in realization.

'_I know what I'm doing wrong I'm using Rosen Krone by muscle memorey, I'm trying to put same amount of energy I would, if I was in my normal body_.' Ultear realized as she looked back down at her hands.

"Ultear try not to put so much power in the spell than it will work." Ur explained to her daughter.

"Got it... Hey mom do you know any powerful **Ice Magic** spells?" Ultear asked hoping that her mother would show her a powerful **Ice Magic** spells besides **Iced Shell**.

"Yes I know a couple of powerful spells under my belt why?" Ur eyed her daughter with Curiosity wondering to why she wanted know a powerful **Ice Magic** spells.

"Well I was hoping you could show me one?" Ultear asked looking off to her left.

"Yea sure I'll show you one." Ur answered with a shrugged making Ultear wip her head up at her mother in excitement.

"Really?" Ultear asked

"Yea I will but you have to be able to use Ice Make first then I will Show you the spell deal?" Ur said making a deal with her daughter.

"Ok mom its a deal." Ultear said agreeing to the deal. "Alright let's do this!" Ultear yelled as she punched her left palm and got into the Ice make stance. This only made Ur smile at her daughter.

"**Ice Make: Rosen Krone**!" Ultear shouted out and instead of the spell exploding like it did every time before the spell actually made semi big roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surround a tree infront of her and dug in with the ice thorns. Ultear had a big smile on her face as the spell finally worked. Ur was happy for her daughter and had a sense of pride swelled up inside her.

"Look's like im gonna have to show you that spell now." Ur mused as her daughter looked at her with expecting eyes.

"You better we had a deal after all." Ultear mused as she started to breath heavie most of her magic was gone after finally getting **Rosen Krone** right.

"Ok then stay were you are and I will show you the spell you so eager to see." Ur said as she started to walk towards the middle of the middle of the field.

"Now watch carefully now I'm only going to show you once ok." Ur called out to her daughter as she reached the middle of the field. Ultear nodded her head to confirms that she was watching closely. Ur turned to face her daughter who was a few feet away. Ur stood straight up and at attention, Ur then put her left arm behind her back, while she brought her right arm to the middle of her body. Ur balled her right hand into a fist then fully extend her index and middle figure while bringing the tip of her middle figure to be in line with the tip of her nose. Ur took a deep breath and exhaled while closing her eyes as a pale purple magic aura srounded her.

"**Alle sehen werden, alle hören wird, alle werden den Zorn des Eises wissen, wie die Eis tobt und tanzt In Schönheit, jetzt steigen auf den Himmel, steigen über das Land, steigen auf dem Meer und alles, was in der Nähe von: Glänzen Sie das Drache Hagel Kreuz**!" Ur chanted in a language foreign to Ultear. Once Ur finahed her chant, Ur quickly fully exted her right arm in the air, then suddenly a giant star cross started to form from the ground high into the air. Ultear gawked at her mothers creation in aw that she created some thing that big with out using ice make.

"That's amazing mom what language were you speaking?" Ultear managed to get out still in stock.

"Thank you and the language I was speaking was ancient language of Seven." Ur answered her daughter as she walked up to her.

"What did you say?" Ultear asked hoping to get a translation of what her mother said.

"I said All shall see, all shall hear, all shall know the fury of ice, as the ice rages and dances In beauty, now descend upon the heavens, descend upon the land, descend upon the sea and all that is near: Shine The Dragon Hail Cross." Ur translated for her daughter.

"Wow." Was all Ultear could say to her mother and it made her think about what she should tell her mother about the facility. Ultear looked down at her hands and decied she would tell her

"Now come on let's go back I'm sure Gray and Lyon are wondering where we are." Ur said as she turned around and decied to go back home.

"M-mom I need to te-"

**BOOM!**

"What the hell is that!" Ur screamed as the sound of a giant explosion cut Ultear of and both mother and daughter wipped around to see multiple visible shock waves going off high in air ways away from them. Mother and daughter sat there in amazement as the watch the shock waves go off.

"Mom what in the world is going on?" Ultear asked her mother for a explanation.

"Two very powerful mages are fighting up there." Ur answered as she continued to watch the shock waves go off. Before Ultear could respond another loud explosion cut her off followed by a loud.

**ROOOOAAAAAAR**

Ultear and Ur covered there ears as the roar of not one but two beast went off it pierce. Ultear recognized the roar it was the roar of dragons. Both roars were unique in there on way but they also were similar to.

'_Why are there dragons fighting!_' Ultear thought as she watched the ranging battle go on between two dragons. Then suddenly a giant ball energy erupted in the air sending a huge shock wave out in all directions sending tress and aother debrire every wear. Ur acted quickly she grabbed her daughter.

**"ICE MAKE GRAND DOME!"**

* * *

**Cliffhangers to the max ;) remeber to review fav and follow.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU ARE CELEBRATING RIGHT NOW. **

**(put on epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	4. The Vision

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 4: The Vision.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Me own nothing Fairy Tail owned by every one that has rights to it.**

* * *

_Destiny Is No Matter Of Chance. It is a matter of Choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. _

__-William Jennings Bryan  
__

__Open Field In The Forest By Ur's house September 3rd X774 6:30 Am_  
_

'_Why are there dragons fighting!_' Ultear thought as she watched the ranging battle go on between two dragons. Then suddenly a giant ball energy erupted in the air sending a huge shock wave out in all directions sending tress and other debrire every wear. Ur acted quickly she grabbed her daughter.

**"ICE MAKE: GRAND DOME!" **Ur yelled as she quickly moved from the ice make to slamming both of her hands to the ground. Quickly creating a very thick igloo.

"Ultear you ok?" Ur asked her daughter to her left who was currently on the ground clutching her head in pain moving into the fetal pussion.

"Ultear?" Ur called out to her daughter when she didn't get a response she saw her daughter in pain.

'W-what is this what am I seeing!' Ultear mentally screamed as images passed through out her mind.

"Ultear!" Ur called out in worry seeing her daughter in pain. Ur eyes widen and whipped her head around when she heard a

**CRACK**

"Damn it!" Ur cursed as she tried meddling the crack by feeding the dome more magic power. But it was no use as the crack kept on getting bigger and spreading. Ur looked over to her daughter who passed out from pain.

'I can't hold it...have to protect Ultear!" Ur thought as she moved to grab her daughter and turn her back to the cracking wall and wrapping her self around Ultear to try and protect her. Ur was sent flying as her dome broke completly sending chunks of ice with her.

_Inside Ultears mind_

"Where...am I." Ultear said as she opened her eyes and saw she was floating above a stand off of to army's one made of dragons with the other the looks of it demons from the book of Zeref. Ultear then noitced that humans were amongst the army of dragons.

"What the hell is going on is that Lucy?" Ultear asked as she noitced a older looking Lucy Heartphilla standing amongst the Dragons, Ultear also noticed many other familiar faces amongst the dragons. Older versions of most of the mages from Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Mermaid Heel,Blue Pegasus,Quatro Cerberus, and even Jellal and the other members of the neo Oración Seis.

"Is a war a about to begin?" Ultear was astonished by the millions of dragons and the millions of demons about to face off. Then suddenly the two army's opend up in the middle. Walking down the middle of the demons paths was a 25 year old Gray with a psychotic confident smirk. Gray's hair had turned ghostly white his skin was exceptionally pale, his sclera had turned black, his irise's turned ice blue while his pupils turned into upside down pentagram and with black tear-like marks under his eyes , he was wearing a black cloak that reached down to the wearer's ankles, a zipper that reached the wearer's knees and a hood as well- attached to the back of the 'V'-shaped neck. Silvery strings to tighten the hood and a small silver chain and beads as another way to fasten the coat together below the neck loosely. Gray had two people behind him in black cloaks and had there's faces covered by hoods behind the two demons were 9 other demons behind them.

"G-gray." Ultear was astonished and frightened by not only what she saw but the insane amount of magic power he was giving off what she. Ultear then looked over to the dragons and was surprised at what she saw.

"Is that Natsu!?" Ultear exclaimed as she saw a 25 year old looking Natsu with a dead serious look on his face. Natsu was wearing a black tangzhuang tht reached down to about the middle of his ankles it was gold down the middle and around the cuffs, on the back was a gold dragon in a circle eating its own tail in the middle he had the kanji for Dragon King, for pants he had on was wearing black pants and black shoes. Behind Natsu like Zeref there were two people then beind them were 9 others all wearing black cloaks.

"Is Natsu the King of Dragons?" Ultear asked as Natsu and Gray meet each other in the middle of the stand off with there respected groups behind them.

"I'm here to end this Gray!" Natsu said with a venoms glare and tone off voice that suprised and frightened Ultear.

"No this is only the beginning Dragon King." Gray spoke in venomously calm voice witches angered Natsu enough for him to reales some of his magic power in violent waves of orange energy blowing back the hoods of the people behind him.

"Such a violent magic power." Ultear said in awe as she felt Natsu power but then she looked over to at the people standing behind him that left her in awe.

"No way is that me?" Ultear said with wide eyes as she was one of the two people standing directly behind him, next to her was Erza, behind them was a older Meredy,Gajeel,Older Wendy,Juvia,Laxus,Cobra,Ur,Sting, and Rogue.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! Is this the future of the time I'm in or the future of the world I left behind?!" Ultear exclaimed as she tried to rationalize what is going on but couldn't. Before she could figure out what was happening she saw a gold aura around her and saw little gold balls of light come of her.

"Zenkai!" Ultear heard Natsu yell out before she could say anything. Natsu's Magic power skyrocketed and he was enveloped in a pure white light. When the light died down a black magic aura enveloped him. On the right side of his face thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eye, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body, on the left side of his face pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the left side of his neck to the rest of his body. Next Natsu's right arm was enloped in a cloud of red poison when the poison faded into streams coming off his arm had deteriorated the his right sleeve away leaning his right arm covered in crimson Dragon scales with the black scale pattern on top, while the bottom was milky and smooth. His hand also turn into sharp, pointed, claws. Then Natsu's left fore arm was covered in yellow lightning when the Lightning turned into streams his left forearm was exposed with a large amount of scales on his forearm with the white scales on top. Next two horn-like ice blue flames floating above his head appeared and his eyes turned into slitlike red pupils while his irises turned into a deep blue. Next ice started to form down both his legs as his feet are encased in ice that end in claws The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from her back and a long tail but the right wing is made of water and the right have of the tail is made of water. Next white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring around on his hands. Natsu hair turned from pink to a deep dark blue, And finally Natsu's gained his signature dragon force scales over and under his eyes but the gain a gray steel color to finish of his transformation.

"Such power." Ultear said in awe as Natsu's power continue to clime even after his transformation finshed. Then Ultears boby became transparent as she started to fade from the vision.

"No Wait not now no!" Ultear yelled as she was pulled from her vision, but right before she was completely pulled she heard Gray say one last thing.

"Dragon King this battle of ares will be so grand that the scars we leave on this earth that the gods in the heavens will be awed by the destruction!"

* * *

**My patented cliffhangers touter has begun please review fav and follow**


	5. The Vision P2: Humanity's Excutioner

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 5: The Vision P2: Humanity's Excutioner.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Me own nothing Fairy Tail owned by every one that has rights to it.**

* * *

_We have a demon, we have an angel inside, within our souls, and you just play with it, and sometimes the evil part of you wins the battle, in a very important decision, or in a bedtime, with your lover. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose._

_-Demian Bichir_

__Open Field In The Forest By Ur's house September 3rd X774 8:____30 Am__

"Oww." Ur said as she woke up from being thrown around by the explosion. Ur opened here eyes and servaed over the flatten forest that was blowen back by the explosion. Ur looked down to see if her daughter was safe in her arms and she was. She let out a sigh of relief she noticed she couldn't feel her right leg.

"Damn." Was all Ur could say as her leg was crushed under giant tree trunk. Ur could see her blood had painted the snow red and was continuing to get darker.

**BOOM!**

Ur's attention was brought back to the sky to see more shock waves high in the sky bursting about every few seconds and from what Ur could make out flames where dancing with the shock waves. Fire would spark outwith the shock waves, then with a mighty roar flames erupted in a dazzling spectacle bathing sky in the color orange.

"What beautifull flames." Ur commented as the flames raged about in the sky, the orange flames disaster out and where taken over and replaced by blue flames. The blue flames reminded Ur of ice as they took on the same color. Then where blue flames where ice formed in the air but shattered into a million pieces basicly taking the form of snow.

"Ice?" Ur questioned as the orange flames and blue flames spread across the sky and fought each other for domanice in a struggle splitting the sky into blue and orange in a struggle of power. The blue flames begun to take over and consume the orange flames but in a burst of power the orange flames burst from with in the blue consuming them in a show of force, a pyer of flames was suspended in the air.

**ROAR!**

A mighty roar of a might beast was realesed from within the fire, realsing a shock wave along with the roar Ur sheilded her face and Ultear from the shock wave. Ur moved her arm away from her face and saw that little embers where starting to fall from the fire. Ur looked up and to her horror she saw that the pyer of flames was falling towards her and Ultear. Ur quickly tries to use her Ice Make to remove the tree trunk off her squished leg but realizes that she is to low on magic can't make any thing strong enough to lift the tree trunk off her leg. Ur shut her eyes and held Ultear close to her tears streaming down her faces as she repeadly apologized to Ultear.

_With Ultear_

"No Wait not now no!" Ultear yelled as she was pulled from away from the war of dragons and demons. Ultear was Thorne into a nexus of space and time, she felt like she was in a river going down stream to a ginormous waterfall. As the she flowed through time and space Ultear saw various moments through out the timeline of Fairy Tail. One She watched her self walkaway from her mother, Gray, and Lyon. Next she watched her mother sacrifice her self to seal away Deliora, next she watched Gray join fairy tail.

"What is this spouse to mean?!" Ultear yelled out as the scene of Rosemary village burning to the ground and Erza being throne into Tower Of Hevan played out, then Erza's revolt and her escaping the tower by herself. Next a image of a blood red dragon looming over two spiky pink haird boys one with black tribal flames tattooed on him and little black horns poking out of his spiky hair and one that looked like a normal kid. The image turned into a bubble that expanded to encompass Ultear and she was brought to the scene she saw.

"Is that Natsu?" Ultear questioned as she got a closer look at the normal boy. Ultear heard the red dragon sigh and let out a breath of steam from his mouth as he looked down at the pink hair boys.

"I have to seal E.N.D inside you forgive me Natsu." The red dragon stated as he lifted up one of his talons and softly poked the boy with the tattoos and horns, the boy glowed green for a second but then broke down in to small beams of light and flowed into the boy next to him. Ultear was stunned into silence with wide eyes as she watched this happen. She knew she heard the Name E.N.D before he was suposse to be Zerefs most strongest and evil demon that wipped out over 70% of humanity 400 years ago.

"Natsu's E.N.D..." Was all Ultear could say as she stared down at the younger version of Natsu who was starting to wake up.

"It doesn't make any sense if what those old stories are true about E.N.D then him and Natsu are polar opposites." Ultear surmised as she though about Natsu personalite and the dark legacy E.N.D had. Ultear then looked back over at the fully awake Natsu who was staring up at the Red dragon with big wide innocent eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the dragon as he titled his head to the side. The dragon was sightly surprised by Natsu questioned, the dragon lowerd his head down to eye level with Natsu.

"I am Igneel King Of Flame Dragon's." Igneel stated proudly to answer Natsu's question as he rose to boast his title, Natsu got big stars in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Thats amazing what's a dragon?" Natsu questioned with a big smile causing Ultear and Igneel fell over anime style, the two got up and stared at Natsu in disbelief.

"There's no fucking way he's E.N.D!" Ultear said as she started to become transparent and she noticed it but this time instead of being pulled from the vison became really bright and Ultear had to shield her eyes from the light, when the light died down and she moved her arm from her eyes she had found herself in what looked to be a old gothic church with the only light coming through glass paintings.

"It's been a long time Ultear." The time mage heard a familiar voice call out to her, she turned to orgin of the voice and was shocked to see A older Natsu with black tribal flames running up and down the sides of his face, his spiky hair had turned smothed out and was reaching his neck with two fang like bangs stretching down the side of his face like sideburns but with more demonic features, including sharp-clawed hands, a pair of gray ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head his eyes had also changed into slitlike blue pupils while his irises turned into a blood red. This Natsu was sitting on a throne with a amused smirk that gave a cruel and arrogant feel.

"Natsu." Was all Ultear could say because of the dark aura he was giving of completly ignoring the fact he could see her. Natsu chuckled and rose from his throne and walked over to Ultear.

"Natsu? Thats a name I haven't been called in a longtime." Natsu said as he made his way infront of Ultear who he was now taller than by a few inches, then it came to Ultear that he could see and hear her.

"You can see me?!" Ultear questioned now the older Natsu who look at her with another arrogant smirk.

"Yes I can." Natsu simply answered as tired to grab Ultears chin but his hand when's right through her with a frown he turned back to his throne.

"How can you see me?" Ultear questioned as a single sweat drop slidded down her face.

"Through your power." Natsu answered as he sat back on his throne.

"M-my power?" Ultear was confused by what he meant by that.

"Yes your power you see my curse the curse of assimilation allows me to assimilate magic into form of a curse and other curses as well." Natsu explained to Ultear who was shocked beyond belief by Natsu's explantion of his power.

"Curse?" Ultear asked kinda of afriad of the answer she was going to get.

"Oh yes I forgot you don't know what curse power is my mistake." Natsu said as he gave small apology but Ultear felt like he was faking it.

'_Enough of beating around the bush I'll just come out and say it._' Natsu thought as he came up with the perfect way so instill fear in the time mage infront of him.

"Ultear don't mistake me for your weak friend Natsu I'm no longer him im the strongest demon to ever exist E.N.D." Natsu stated as he held back his laughter from the look of fear that flash across Ultear's face. Ultear was rendered speechless at what she was just told.

"Over the corse of my life I have gained many titles but there is one that you stole from me." E.N.D stated causing Ultear to wonder what title she could have take from E.N.D as she tried to think of many things she could have done.

"...W-what title did steal from you?" Ultear hesitated with the question she was asking the demon infront of her, E.N.D smirked at Ultears hesitation.

"Humanity's Excutioner." E.N.D answered and almost laughed at the horrorfied look that came over Ultear.

"...H-How..." Was all Ultear could get out and was starting to overthink things.

"Think of it like this Ultear I was the gun, you where shooter, and humanity was your target." E.N.D explained to Ultear in a simple way of what happend. Before Ultear could start her next sentence E.N.D beat her to it.

"You realesed me from my seal with in Natsu and I took over his body, You where the first one I killed. Wait no actually Natsu was the first one I killed." E.N.D explained to the time mage.

"But how could you kill him if you where in his body?" Ultear questioned the demon.

"I didn't harm his body I killed his soul his humantiy got in theway so I destroyed his soul but after I assimatled his memories." E.N.D explained on how he killed Natsu while still having his body.

"Why did you keep his memories?" Ultear aksed E.N.D who merely chuckled at the questioned he was questioned.

"You see all of Natsu's friends and comrades shared a secret with him that they should have kept to themselves." E.N.D explained once more to Ultear.

"So you used Thoses secrets against everyone." Ultear surmaized to her horror.

"Yes with out realizing it they had given there most dangerous enemy the tools to rip them apart from the inside out." E.N.D confirmed for Ultear.

"It was quite amusing to watch his comrades turn on each other like wild animals, but I diecid to join in on the fun myself by doing this." E.N.D said as he rose from his throne and a black and red energy covered his body hiding it from Ultears view. The aura died down to see a black and red outline of E.N.D that started to change. The first change was with his hair it had grown much longer growing to the small of his back then his body E.N.D's firmly sculpted muscles, turn into two massive breast where formed on his chest. E.N.D face had become more rounded and feminine, His butt had become smooth and plump. He had hourglass curves and thin limbs. the aura started to dissipate at his feat and went up revaeling that his clothes changed as well revaeling that He was now a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. That has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing purple dress, sporting a striped pattern toawards the bottom of the dress. The energy dissapated around E.N.D to reveal Ultears very own face but with a black tribal flame tattoo on the right side of her face that went down her kneck and right arm. Ultear was terrified by what she saw causing E.N.D to grin like a madman.

"Your just going to love my story!"

* * *

_Next Time_

_E.N.D Reviles His Rise To Power And How He Destoryed Fairy Tail And There Comrades To Ultear. While Ur Encouters A Dragon That Will change the fate of this time._

_Next Time On Ultears Resart: The Vision P3 E.N.D's Dreadful Past_

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this out I just hand no insperation on where I wanted to go with this cause the orignal idea I had lost its sparkle if you know hat I mean and I could think of what to right but then randomly while playing j-stars victory vs this idea came to me so I thank all of you for barring with me on this so please leave a ****fav a follow and a review.**

**(put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
